


Subaltern - McGee

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1346]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: In McGee's opinion, Tony is worse than Gibbs.





	Subaltern - McGee

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/06/2003 for the word [subaltern](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/01/06/subaltern).
> 
> subaltern[ suhb-awl-tern or especially for 3, 6, suhb-uh l-turn ]  
adjective  
lower in rank; subordinate:  
a subaltern employee.  
British Military. noting a commissioned officer below the rank of captain.  
Logic.  
denoting the relation of one proposition to another when the first proposition is implied by the second but the second is not implied by the first.  
(in Aristotelian logic) denoting the relation of a particular proposition to a universal proposition having the same subject, predicate, and quality.  
of or relating to a proposition having either of these relations to another.  
noun  
a person who has a subordinate position.  
British Military. a commissioned officer below the rank of captain.  
Logic. a subaltern proposition.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #642 Weary.

McGee glared at Tony as he shot another spitball at him. He may be considered the subaltern employee according to chain of command, but he was exceedingly weary of putting up with the shit that DiNozzo put him through. It wasn’t that he thought he was better than Tony, simply that he didn’t think it was his job to be a walking carpet and yet no one seemed interested in stepping in and stopping the pranks that Tony frequently played on him.

He’d tried pranking Tony back, but it only made Tony try harder. If he didn’t want to be a field agent so bad he would have quit already. Seriously, everyone said Gibbs was bad, but in McGee’s opinion Tony was way worse.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
